


Even With All the Sightseeing, I Really Thought I'd Miss You More

by imperialisticRevolutionary



Category: TBWKE, TGWCF, The Boy Who Knew Everything - Victoria Forester, The Girl Who Could Fly - Victoria Forester
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Paranormal, Psychic Abilities, Sightseer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialisticRevolutionary/pseuds/imperialisticRevolutionary
Summary: Conrad Harrington III, a boy of 16, sees things he doesn't want to.He runs far, far away, hoping he never has to see them again.Turns out, his new best friend is naught more than one of his visions.Maybe he can help her move on, one of these days.





	Even With All the Sightseeing, I Really Thought I'd Miss You More

A chilly autumn day.

The happy yelling of small children.

A cake frosted with buttercream, chocolate underneath.

Ten candles over-top, unlit.

A fair boy with blond hair, surrounded by friends, happy for their presence, their gifts, and their well-wishes.

A girl, small, gurgling underneath the table as blood bubbles up from her torn throat, reaching desperately out to the boy with desperation in her eyes. Him not noticing until it's too late. Screaming. Red. He sees red. Gaping from her wounds and throat and coming out frothy from her mouth.

No one else sees. No one else knows. 

He falls to the ground, into the grass, feels the specter lay her clammy hands across his ankles. Kicking, the boy sobs, in total fear.

People stare. His father picks him up, and the girl is gone in an instant. Her filthy hand prints gone as well.

Scolding. Seeing red. The stench of alcohol as his father tries to forget. His mother, crying into a phone late that night. White rooms, hospital fees.

 

This is not the childhood of a happy kid.

That much is certain.


End file.
